The Jaunitor
by Brly
Summary: Jaune always wanted to be a hunter, but having to clean up after seven sisters never allowed him time to train in combat no matter how much he wanted to, but it did train him in something else, something arguably more important than fighting, even with the huntsman threat, a great ancient art... Rated T for safety.


Well, this is the first fan fiction I'll ever upload, Please Criticize to the utmost of your ability (not a masochist, just wan't to improve)

hope you enjoy.

* * *

'I can do this' a single thought, one that repeated like a mantra through the terrified boy's mind, each thought followed by a quick 'are you sure?'. A boy who outwardly seemed so composed was currently trying, and failing, to build up his courage. Standing just outside and to the side of an elevator a young man at what seemed to be 17 sat, pondering, a flyer held lightly between his fingers.

'No Jaune, you have to stay encouraged! This is an important turning point in your life, your first job!'

"You can go up now, Mr. Arc" came a distinctly feminine voice from the front desk. The now named Jaune Arc nodded, with hesitance, and stood turning to the elevator. The boy just stood still for a moment, before he steeled himself for the oncoming ordeal, as he would so easily put it. With a ding the doors opened, having been called down by the receptionist just moments before, with not a look back Jaune stepped into the small square, the doors closing behind him, locking his fate, and destiny.

Jaune felt slight motion sickness as the elevator did kept to its name, rising in a way that most would see as soothing. The boy's face was tinted green when a ding rang through the elevator, a moment later and the doors opened revealing a man. Silver hair sat atop his head as if it were a throne, going anywhere they pleased, though this gave a surprisingly formal look to the man. From behind a round pair of glasses brown eyes studied the teen for a moment, from his hair, to his clothes, to his shoes the man studied a hint of recognition flashed in his eyes for but a moment before he began speaking. "Good evening, and to what do I owe this pleasure?" By the time the man was done speaking his eyes had been looking directly into the blonde's eyes, Jaune easily knew this was the gaze of one of the most powerful men in the entire kingdom of vale.

"Uh… well… I- I'm here because I had found this on one of Beacon's message boards, and I thought I could try to apply." The young not-knight said, handing the flyer over to the outstretched hand. After taking the flyer the man looked over the flyer before he visibly froze up, Jaune not knowing exactly what had happened, made to speak, beut before his mouth even opened Ozpin was in his face.

"You mean you're willing to take the job" Ozpin asked, his hands grabbed the boy's shoulders, eyes depicting a sense of hope in the man's eyes.

"I… uh." Jaune hesitated, confused by the sudden change in mood. This caused Ozpin to become desperate, soon Jaune's motion sickness kicked into high-gear as Ozpin shook him back and forth, back and forth. This continued for a moment extra before The Headmaster realized what he was doing and stopped.

The Headmaster cleared his throat awkwardly before he spoke up "I apologize for my rude behavior." Jaune saw obvious guilt in the man's eyes, almost like he saw him as fragile fine china, this would have angered him if this wasn't a potential employer.

"It-Its fine sir, I'm not that fragile." Jaune said jokingly a slight chuckle following his sentence.

"Hmm, very well then please come, have a seat." with that Jaune followed the Headmaster to his desk, taking a seat across from him. "Let's get down to business then shall we? You wish to work as the janitor for my school, do you not?"

"Yes sir, I do." Jaune, no longer feeling weird answered with confidence.

"And, what qualifications would you say you have? And please Ozpin will do." the Headmaster brought his hands up to rest on his desk, creating a finger tent.

Jaune chuckled a little, his face turning away, before it turned back so that he might answer "Well si-Ozpin I moved to Vale after living as the chore boy of my house for 10 years, ever since I was seven." Jaune paused a moment, gauged Ozpin's reaction, when he got nothing he smiled and continued on, "doing chores for my seven sisters." at that last statement Ozpin's eyes widened if only a little bit, his glasses sliding out of place.

The Headmaster pushed his glasses back up, sat back and closed his eyes for but a moment, before he opened them, completely composed "I see, welcome to the beacon staff then."

'Wait… What?', "Wait… What?" Jaune was significantly confused again, just like that? There is no way it was so simple to accept him, especially in a spur of the moment "You're just gonna let me in? Aren't there other things that we must do? Sign papers, or something?"

"Hmm, yes, usually we would need you to submit an I.D. birth certificate, and a few other things, but luckily for you, we already have all of this, Jaune Arc" Jaune's eyes widened, realising that he had not mentioned his name even once in the conversation, and somehow Ozpin knew it anyways.

"B-But how?" At this Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, hiding his amused smile.

A cup lowered and a mouth opened "Well, of course the only way for me to get any of those is for you to have applied here before today." At the revelation Jaune's hand met his face in a loud smack.

"My transcripts." Ozpin nodded typing into his desk scroll, he worked for a moment, only the clicking and the sound of clocks breaking the dead silence in the air.

"Ah here we are, since you are not going to be applying as a student anymore we can get rid of the now useless transcript" with a few clicks everything except the transcripts were selected, and a second later the screen turned off. "Now you are an official member of beacon staff, welcome."

* * *

I will be trying towards an update every two weeks, the only reason these will be short is because I am still getting used to having to type what is in my opinion, a lot to have to write. please comment and criticize. (Like I said before, not a masochist)


End file.
